List of Cameos
A list of all of the cameo appearances within Being The Elite. These are individuals who only appear briefly in one or two episdoes rather than being a recurring character. Mick Foley Bio: Mik Foley is a former professional wrestler, and world champion best known for his hardcore style and his runs in WWE, WCW and TNA. In BTE: The Young Bucks meet Foley at the airport and spend time catching up. Matt describes him as the nicest guy in the business. (Episode 32) Jeff Hardy Bio: Jeff Hardy is a professional wrestler who has performed with his brother Matt Hardy as tag-team The Hardy Boys since the late 1990s. In BTE: Jeff first appears wrestling The Young Bucks alongside his brother Matt in Chile, where the pair were using their Broken Universe gimmick, with Jeff appearing as Brother Nero. (Episode 12) Tiger Hattori Bio: Hattori is a long-time and respected referee for New Japan Pro Wrestling. In BTE: Matt shows Tiger a Hattori t-shirt that he had bought which amuses Tiger and he says Matt and Nick are crazy. (Episode 38) Marty Jannetty Bio: Marty Jannetty is an American former proffessional wrestler who worked for the WWF and WCW in the 1980s and 90s. He is best remebered as being part of tag team The Rockers with Shaun Michaels. In BTE: Matt and Nick seek out Jannetty at a convention in New York where they pose for photos with him. (Episode 39) Maria Kanellis Bio: Kanellis is an American professional wrestler who is currently signed to WWE after stints in a number of wrestling promotions around the world where she generally appears with her husband and fellow wrestler Mike Bennett. In BTE: Nick bumps into Maria at a convention and says hello. (Episode 39) Dave Meltzer Bio: Dave Meltzer is a journalist and wrestling critic who has written for the Wrestling Observer Newsletter since the 1980s. The Young Bucks are fans of his work and he in turn often praises their matches. In BTE: Meltzer first appears in conversation with Adam Cole at a Pro Wrestling Geurilla show. (Episode 14) Lanny Poffo Bio: Poffo is a former wrestler who is best known for his time in WWE in the 1980s and 90s where he wrestled under the name The Genius. Poffo is the real-life brother of fellow wrestler Randy "Macho Man" Savage. In BTE: Poffo is shown in conversation with Adam Page where the two talk about their respect for each other. Page asks Poffo if the rumours are true and Poffo replies they are; he can still write and read poetry. After Page heads off and accidentally knocks out Jay Lethal, Poffo tries to help, triggering Lethal's "Macho Man" split personality. (Premiere - Episode 101) Ricochet Bio: Ricochet is a professional wrestler who currently works for WWE. He is known for his high-flying style. In BTE: The Young Bucks encounter Ricochet at a signing session ahead of a Ring of Honor show in New York. Ricochet has dressed as Kenny Omega and talks to the Bucks in character. (Episode 14) AJ Styles Bio: Styles is a professional wrestler who is currently signed for WWE. Styles has also wrestled for TNA, Ring of Honor and New Japan Pro Wrestling where he was leader of Bullet Club for a time. In BTE: The Young Bucks meet up with Styles, Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian for a "phenomenal" dinner. (Episode 32) Virgil Bio: Virgil is a former professional wrestler who had runs in both WWE and WCW in the 1990s, often as the put-upon valet of Ted DiBiasi. In BTE: Virgil is appearing at a signing session ahead of a Ring of Honor show where he meets The Young Bucks and poses for photos with them. (Episode 15) The Bucks meet Virgil again at another pre-show signing and pose for more photos. (Episode 35) Sean Waltman Bio: Waltman is an American former professional wrestler who had lengthy runs with WCW and WWE where he wrestled under the ring name X-Pac. In BTE: The Young Bucks bump into Waltman ahead of a Pro Wrestling Guerilla show where they reminisce about their first meetings. (Episode 36) '' Jay White '''Bio:' Jay White is a New Zealand professional wrestler who primarily appears for New Japan Pro Wrestling. In BTE: Matt and Nick talk to White as he is signing autographs ahead of a Pro Wrestling Guerilla show. (Episode 36) Trevor Williamson Bio: Williamson is an American comedian who came to fame via the TV talent show America's Got Talent. In BTE: Willimson meets The Young Bucks in a hotel lobby in Las Vegas after a show. He chats to the pair and compliments them on their work, (Episode 40) Category:Lists Category:Characters